


Operation Whoops

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your best friend Tony Stark does all he can to make you comfortable after you're injured





	Operation Whoops

Being an Agent of Shield meant that injuries were going to happen. A bullet wound here, a knife slice there. Bumps and bruises and broken bones, all commonplace. So when you came crutching into Tony’s lab one day it isn’t a completely uncommon occurrence.  
“Hey hot stuff.” He calls seeing you over some of his machinery.  
“Yea I’m lookin’ real hot right now.” You grumble as you crutch your way toward him. Black cast around your lower right leg sticking out awkwardly. You almost whack it on one of his many moving machines, hopping out of the way at the last second. Unfortunately you’re still not very coordinated with the crutches and your hopping has thrown you seriously off balance. “Shit!” You cry falling to the floor.  
“Are you okay?” Tony asks hurrying around the countertop and to your side. He reaches down a hand, that you take, and he pulls you back to your good foot. “What happened?”  
“I’m fine. Just almost ran into some of your stuff so when I went to move over I lost my balance.” Your explain getting the crutches tucked back under your armpits.  
“No I mean what happened? How did you break your, ankle? Or is it your foot?”  
“Ankle.” You tell him slowly making your way to the chair he’s pulling toward you.  
“I’m still waiting to hear what happened.” Tony prompts.  
“You’re going to laugh at me.”  
“No, I won’t.” He argues and you level him with a look, “Cross my heart.” He crosses the room and draws an X over the primitive arc reactor that saved his life. You chuckle softly and roll your eyes.  
“Okay, fine. I was late to a meeting with Hill and I rounded a corner not knowing it was wet and I whipped out.” You look up at Tony and see him fighting to hold back a smile. “Go ahead. Laugh.”  
“I’m not laughing.” He says tightly, honestly doing his best not to laugh.  
“You shouldn’t be. It was Dum-E’s fault. I thought floor day was Thursday.”  
“It is?”  
“Well Dum-E is doing them on a Tuesday.” Tony hurries to one of his many computer screens and, after some rapid typing, swears softly.  
“How can I make this up to you?” He asks turning to face you.  
“What?”  
“The programming got messed up so this is my fault. How can I make it up to you?”  
“You already have, you admitted you messed up.” You tease.  
“Seriously, beautiful, how can I make it up to you?” You stare at him quizzically, this isn’t really his fault. “I know!” He cries seizing the back of the rolling chair you’re sitting in. “FRIDAY, cancel the rest of my appointments today. Begin operation whoops.”  
“Operation whoops?” You ask craning your neck to look at him over your shoulder.  
“You’ll see.” He says, the chair careening wildly he’s moving so rapidly.  
“Tony. Can you slow down please?”  
“Sorry gorgeous.” He wheels you into his room, then to the bathroom where hot water is already pouring into the tub. Tony dumps some of those amazing smelling bubbles he uses into the water. “First. Bath, take as long as you want, let FRIDAY know if you need more hot water. Then, it’s massage time, I’ve been studying.” He smirks at you, “Then dinner. From Giacchino’s.”  
“You sure you wanna use this whole thing when you haven’t fucked up?”  
“Well. I’m hoping that you have a wonderfully relaxing day so when I have to bribe you, or beg forgiveness some other time you remember how great this was.”  
You shake your head and laugh softly.  
Tony leaves the room then and you strip down and sink into the tub, cast hanging over the edge of side. You almost fall asleep before Tony taps on the door.  
“FRIDAY informed me that the water temperature was below 65 and that your average temp is 86. Just checking to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m good. Cold now but I was almost asleep so I’m glad you knocked.”  
“Let me know if you need any help.”  
“You just wanna see me naked!” You tease and you hear him laugh through the door. It takes some maneuvering but you’re able to get yourself out of the tub, dry and into the fluffy robe Tony’d given you for Christmas last year. You crutch out to his room and see that he’s got a massage chair set up.  
“How was your bath?” He asks helping ease you into the odd chair.  
“Wonderful.” You tell him and he hums approvingly. Tony spends the next twenty minutes working the muscles of your back. He doesn’t talk much, just enough to ask if there’s enough pressure or anywhere you’d like him to work. Ten minutes after he’s done dinner arrives, you’re not surprised to see it’s your favorite. Chicken Alfredo, extra sauce.  
You spend the rest of the night chatting with Tony, just enjoying his company. He easily lifts you and carries you to his bed where you both lay back against the pillows.  
“What movie do you wanna watch?” He asks turning his face toward you from his pillow.  
“How the Grinch Stole Christmas.” You tell him without hesitation causing him to laugh.  
“I should’ve guessed.” He starts the movie and is asleep before The Grinch messes with the post office. You look over at Tony, a small smile pulls at your lips as a snore escapes his mouth. You snuggle into his side and even in his sleep his arm wraps around you pulling you to him.  
Your best friend was kind of nuts, but he was yours.


End file.
